tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sithfanjedi
Welcome Hello Sithfanjedi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Return of the King 18 page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Psychomantis108 (talk) 13:19, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Return of the King Actually, the RP was Emma's, it follows two of her characters primarily, Kay and Nissa. Kay and Nissa used to travel with one another, to defeat a greater threat (kind of like Vidron), whilst travelling they both fell in love with the same guy. Kay tried to betray Nissa, so that she would die and that the guy would be left to her but the guy that they were fighting over was caught in the crossfire and died. Nissa was left widowed and Kay was left with his child... So Kay, at first was trying to kill Nissa, so that she would leave her and her daughter alone but things have escalated since then. Now the two of them are working together, to get Nissa's lover, Aratius back and to stop Dawnbreaker from perminantely killing Kay's lover. Hope that helps. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:19, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey from Harold Hey Sith, I don't know if you still remember my Return of the Septim Dynasty RP you were a part of last year. Anyway your character, Roderic Acques, is still alive and a general in High Rock in the BMC. Current there is a sequel to my previous RP, it is called A Game of Thrones, that takes place in High Rock. So if you'd be interested you could totally reuse Roderic in the RP, as he is current there. Right now there wouldn't be much for him to do but when the war between the kings starts in a little bit, General Roderic would be a main player due to being the leader of the 5th Legion in High Rock. 22:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sith, I was wondering if you're still RPing on Souls of Tamriel. You haven't posted in a while. Alador1666 (talk) 19:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) From Shille I was kidding. Shille Talk Blog 03:27, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mass Effect RP I am flattered that you are worried where it went to. Truly. You have nothing to worry about though. Elder Effect will happen, although I cannot say for sure when. I have a story ready and such, but at the same time I've got a lot of stuff in real life that I need to get sorted out before taking on such a grand project. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thank You I dunno how I managed that, but I'm glad I did, then xD T8 the Gr8 (talk) 01:09, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: HG Question Well after the battle was over, the Half-Gods all split up and are going to different places. Some are headed towards Windhelm, some to Whiterun and others are going to Resdayn. Going to Windhelm would probably be best for you, since that is where most Daedric Half-Gods are headed. 17:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I don't remember you, but I have no doubt that you're probably cool. Hamsterlampglade (talk) 21:38, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Hamster >Rebooting... Ahoy, Sith! I wanted to know if you'd like to participate in a "reboot" prequel-sequel of the roleplay "Tales of a Khajiit", alongside Hamster, Laz and the others. What do you say, lad? May the Force be with you. HolyWyvern (talk) 23:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Perfect! But the problem is that I have no idea what it should be about. Since it's going to be a prequel, and all... HolyWyvern (talk) 22:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: OOh... Hello, Sith. I thank you for your support and all, but there's a reason I left. I'm not even going to bother replying to that CMod thread any more. If you didn't notice, I've gotten fed up with this entire community (with exceptions, including you). And if everyone wants to blatantly deny that the event ever occurred, that is their problem and I'm not going to keep dealing with it. If they want to keep going and trying to scorn my name as I go, that's fine too. I don't care anymore. My only concern is the reputation of my friends, specifically in this case HLL and HDS. HLL is a magnificent individual and a wonderful CMod, even if Sunny feels it necessary to always try to bash on her in this thread. There was no abuse of power at any point on any of our parts. I never kicked anyone without need, nor did I ban anyone for no reason. That would be an abuse of power. I had already left this wiki and I had hoped to leave it for good. I guess that's not gonna happen, though, since everyone is always looking to bash on someone... Anyways, nice knowing you. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 16:55, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Thank you Sith, I hope that you enjoy the festive season as well. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 12:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Sending messages on chat Did you ever fix it? I have a Hudl 2 and can post on the forum and in chat on my PC, but not in my Hudl. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC) A Letter Dear Sith, As I swiftly approach six months of presence here, I reflect upon the contents of the time. Upon reflection, I most notably remember how you have been such a wonderful counselor and friend to me. For this reason, I wish to thank you. You were a light in the dark when I needed it the most. You helped deliver me from precipice after precipice from which I would have fell if not for your care. I don't know what the future holds, but I look forward with great intensity to many more days of knowing you. #SithForWikimotionalSupport2016 Thanks again, Dragon Voth Yol Arhk Kun 20:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Well... So? (LOL OBSCURE MOVIE REFERENCE #201!) Yeah, I'm happy for you to start whenever you want. :P Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:01, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Whereabouts You still active on TA? Beatrix has called out Koldri a number of times now. Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 19:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC) RoC Like take over Gabriel? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 13:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) RoC Ummm, apparently, I was tripping balls this morning lol. I thought I saw a TP message about Gaben. My bad bro xD [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 22:13, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Cold Crescent Hell no it's not too late for my Sith bro! Get on in there! [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 11:06, October 12, 2016 (UTC) talk I'll be in chat, all day tomorrow. (After work of course) Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:42, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Diablo RP Missed you in chat as you asked whether or not you needed to know the lore for Diablo in order to participate. No, you do not. This RP will be mostly inspired by Diablo as I will make use of the various themes and concepts of the franchise, but "translate" them into a way that would fit TES, if that makes any sense. In other words, this RP will be based on Diablo stuff, but many things will be replaced and/or re-interpreted with creatures, characters, events, items, locations, etc, that would be more lore-friendly to TES. 'Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 00:24, December 5, 2016 (UTC)''' Hey! Hey, Sithy! I'm not back forever, just for a week or so, but thanks! :D SunnyWuzHere (talk) 17:22, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Long time no see, pal Hey Sith, Sorry to have missed you - I've no idea if you'll get this - but I was thinking the other day about Forward Unto Dusk, and how it was one of my favourite RPs to have participated, even if I was considerably bad at writing, back then, and so I thought - why not see what everyone is up to? Sadly, I've missed a few people, yourself included. Hey, even if you're gone, I hope you're doing well, and if you see this - drop me a message! I'd love to say g'day, even if it's only briefly. An old friend, hopefully, Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 13:01, April 16, 2017 (UTC)